


Haunting Me (Thorki)

by TiredInRomanian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Bruises, Child Abuse, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Death, Depression, Diary/Journal, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Embarrassment, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentleness, Ghosts, Haunting, Haunting people, High School, Homophobia, Jock Thor, Love, M/M, Moving On, Physical Abuse, Protective Thor, Purgatory, Sassy Ghost, Sassy Loki, School Dances, Shy Loki (Marvel), Shyness, Suicide Attempt, Talking To Dead People, Teen Crush, Therapy, Thor Feels, change of heart, depressed Thor, falling, friends - Freeform, letting go, seeing ghosts, stuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredInRomanian/pseuds/TiredInRomanian
Summary: "I keep seeing him. Whether I'm awake or asleep, I see him. Almost every day."Frigga turned to him and asked "Where do you see him, Sweetheart?"Thor looked down at his hands and didn't responds for a couple minutes. Then he quietly said "Everywhere."Doctor Coulson nodded and asked "Do you see him now?"Thor looked up at Doctor Coulson, before looking over at the window, seeing something out of the corner of his eye.They were on the ground level of the building, and he saw him. Wearing the same formal clothes. His long black hair was still wet from eitjer the rain falling outside, or it just being as it was since that night. He watched as it gently blowed in the breeze.He looked over at Thor, and stepped closer to the window, gently pressing his palm to the glass. Then Thor nodded and said "Yeah."





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First sight.

Thor never saw him in class before. Although their Junior class was huge, he never saw him before. Maybe he was new. But Thor knew he just really wanted to talk to him.

He was sitting alone under a tree, eyes fixed on a book. He couldn't see what book, but by the way he was zeroed in on it, it must be a hell of a read.

He was beautiful. Tall from what he could see, long and lean. His skin was very pale, milky white, but it looked good on him. His hair was long, falling to his shoulders and maybe a little further, black as night. One side of it was tucked behind his ear. He wore black jeans that hugged his long legs, a black Evanescence shirt with one of the album covers on it, and ratty old black Converse.

He was beautiful. If he's been here this whole time and it took Thor this long to see him, then he's an idiot. He couldn't tear his eyes off of him, even as he sat with his friends. He ignored them trying to get his attention, when he finally turned back to them and said "Excuse me." Before getting up.

They were calling after him, but he ignored them. He needed to talk to this boy. The boy must've heard someone approaching, because his eyes finally tore from the book, and looked up at the approaching Thor, through his eyelashes. 

Worry quickly washed over his face, but Thor smiled, hoping it would show him he meant no harm. He stood in front of him and said "Hi."

The boy swallowed and looked back down at the book. He quietly said "Hi." And that was it.

Thor licked his lips and said "I'm sorry to bother you, but uh...Alright, I'll just come out and say it, but I couldn't take my eyes off of you." The boy slowly looked up again, from under his lashes. Thor could now see that he has beautiful green eyes, framed by long lashes Thor smiled and asked "Now I just wanna know...What are the chances of someone as beautiful as you, talking to someone like me?"

He watched a smile smile form on the boys face, a slight blush on his cheeks. He looked down at his book again before looking back up, and the boys smile grew. He has a beautiful smile. He said "It depends." And Thor's smile grew.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

By the time the bell rang, Thor knew a little about the boy. His name is Loki Laufeyson, he's almost 17, he's a Junior, and he lives with just his Father, no siblings. They came from England when Loki was 8, and he's not the most social person.

Thor could tell he was shy. He blushed and smiled at any compliment give to him, but he his his smile a few times. Which Thor wish he didn't, because he has a beautiful smile.

He once heard if you tell someone they have an ugly smile, they'll hide it, or won't smile. Or if they have a bad laugh, they won't laugh. And Thor would wanna kick the shit at whoever must have told Loki his smile or laugh was ugly.

He's shy, but he was opening up to Thor a little, which was just fine for the blond. When Loki asked about him, Thor told him. His name is Thor Odinson, he's 18, and he's a Junior. He lives with his Mother and Father, no siblings, and his parents were from England, but Thor was born in the United States.

He found out Loki had a couple classes with him, one being Art 1, the other, English 11. When they got to Art, Thor asked "So what book were you reading when I came up?" 

Loki smiled and held said "Cymbeline by Shakespeare."

Thor nodded and said "I think I've heard the name before. What's it about?" 

They sat down and said "Cymbeline is the King of Britain. He marries a _ghastly_  woman who has an arrogant son named Cloten. Cymbeline arranges the marriage of his beautiful daughter, Imogen, to Cloten but she defies him and marries a poor man named Posthumus Leonatus...Who is actually more worthy for Imogen than the Cloten, the twit.

When Cymbeline finds out about the marriage, he banishes Posthumus, who goes off to Rome. Before he goes, Imogen gives him a diamond ring and he gives her a bracelet.

There are many different twists such as things likd disguises, mistaken identity, deceit, treachery poison, and so forth. The villain is a man named Iachimo, who bets a large sum of money against Postumus’ ring that he can seduce Imogen. It's quite a good story, I've read this thing about a thousand times, among other things."

Thor smiled and said "Maybe I can give it a whirl some day." 

Loki chuckled and said "If you think you're up to it, then so be it." 

Thor leaned forward on his elbows and asked "This may sound like a dumb question, but I'm assuming you're a Shakespeare fan?"

Loki smiled and nodded. He said "Yes, I am. I love Shakespeare...My mother used to read some of his works to me when I was younger, I practically begged her to read it to me."

They both laughed, and Thor noticed a little sadness in his eyes when he mentioned his Mother. He didn't wanna ask about her if it makes Loki uncomfortable. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, even as class started. They weren't doing anything specific, and then Loki asked "So, what compelled you to come talk to me earlier, while abandoning your friends?"

Thor smiled and said "Well, I looked over, saw you, and knew I wasn't gonna go back to class until I got the courage to come and talk to you."

Loki smiled and covered his mouth his his hand, but Thor could still see his smile growing. 

Thor chuckled and asked "Why do you hide your smile?" Loki looked at him and Thor said "Don't hide it, it's beautiful." 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

After class was over, it was time for Thor to go to Sociology. Loki smiled at him and said "Thank you for talking to me...I don't have many friends here." 

Thor smiled and said "No problem. Hey, is it okay if I get your number?"

Loki smiled and this time, he didn't hide it. The same blush came on his cheeks, and he quickly nodded. He asked "Do you have paper?" 

Thor nodded and quickly tore a small piece out for Loki to write on, and Loki pulled out a pen. He quickly wrote it down and handed it to Thor, who smiled. Then Loki backed up a little and said "Bye Thor." Before turning and walking away, hugging his books tight to his chest. 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

The next day, Thor was sitting with a few friends for breakfast. He hasn't seen Loki yet, and he didn't respond to a couple text's Thor had sent yesterday. He's hoping he's okay.

"So what were you doin' with that Loki kid, Thor?" His "friend" Brock asked. 

Thor shrugged and said "We just talked. Why, is that a crime?"

Brock chuckled and said "Nawh man, not at all. Just wonderin'...I've heard some things 'bout him is all."

Thor raised an eyebrow and asked "Like what?"

Then another friend, a girl named Jane, said "I heard he's Gay."

Thor shrugged and asked "And? In case you guys haven't noticed, there are quite a few LGBT's here, I don't see a problem with that. It's the 21st century, everyone should be over it by now." 

Jane said "We never said it was bad Thor, but I've heard other things too." Jane's always followed Thor around like a puppy. She's nice and stuff, but she tends to try and latch herself onto Thor like a thirsty vine.

Thor stopped eating and sighed. He looked up at her and asked "Like what, Jane? Hmm? Please, enlighten me." 

Jane blushed at the serious look Thor had on his face, and she said "We-Well um...Some people have said he's had sex with almost the entire football team-"

He said "Well that certainly can't be true, he hasn't has sex with me, has he had sex with you, Brock?" Turning to look at Brock.

Brock wrinkled his nose and said "Eww, no. Yeah Jane, I highly doubt that's true. Especially since a lot of the guys on the team are Homophobes, yours truly, included. That shit just ain't natural, man." 

Thor rolled his eyes at that remark, and Thor said "You see, this is why you never listen to rumors. Unless you actually have visual evidence of anything, then that's just what they are, rumors."

Almost everyone at their table stopped talking, when they heard Thor talk. After a minute, Thor asked "And you know what else?" He then stood up and said "When I went over to talk to him, I told him he was beautiful, and he is. And he's really nice once you talk to him, and I like him. So if that makes me "Not natural" according to you Brock, then well, I guess I am, and with that said, I'll see you guys later." Before picking his tray up of the table, and walked off. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date.

After lunch had ended, Thor still hasn't seen Loki. He was starting to get worried, and thought he may have screwed things up and Loki would never talk to him again. 

He just met Loki yesterday, but he already has an effect on Thor. Fuck whatever he hears about Loki, they couldn't be true. He can sense that Loki isn't the kind of person that does that, he's too shy for that.

Thor wouldn't care if he does it either way, that's his business not Thor's. But he just doesn't seem the type to fuck the whole football team. And there's a few people he could name without even thinking that actually _have_ done that. 

While he was zoned out while getting something out of his locker, he heard someone say "Well, that was quite a show you put on back there earlier." 

Thor nearly jumped out of his skin and dropped whatever it was he was getting, before turning to look behind him. Loki was standing there, trying not to laugh at Thor's reaction, and smiled. 

He quickly covered his smile and tried to hide his giggles. He quietly said "Sorry.." 

Thor shook his head and said "Don't be...But next time, wear a bell, Jesus Christ." 

He picked up the called book and then turned back to Loki. He asked "Why didn't you answer my texts?"

Loki blushed and looked dow . He quietly said "I got scared...I didn't wanna say anything stupid..."

Thor smiled a little and said "Well saying _'Hi'_ or _'Hey'_ isn't stupid, you were starting to worry me." 

Loki's blushed deepens, and he smiled, not hiding it this time. He raised an eyebrow and asked "Really?"

Thor nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I was worried something was wrong. After English yesterday, I hadn't seen you since."

Loki nodded and then Thor asked "Wait, we were there in the cafeteria this morning?" 

Loki nodded and said "Yeah, I was estojg breakfast with my friends...Well, with the friends I have now. I guess you didn't realize the volume of your tone during that, cause a lot of people could hear it."

Thor groaned and said "Wonderful. Well I don't care, if they heard it, they heard it." 

Loki nodded and Thor went and closed his locker door, sliding the lock back on it, clicking it shut. Then Loki asked "So is it true?"

He put the book in his bag and Thor asked "Is what true?"

Loki smiled and asked "Are you sweet on me, after one afternoon?"

Thor turned and looked back at the younger man, a shy smile on his face. Thor smiled and said "It depends. Is that okay?"

Loki asked "Does it look like I'm complaining?" 

Thor chuckled and said "Possibly." Before winking at him. Loki giggled and the blush on Loki's face, deepened. Thor smiled and said "You are adorable." 

Loki covered his smile with his hands and tried to contain his laughter, and he said "Stop it." 

Thor grinned and said "I will not, I mean it Loki, you're beautiful...Can I ask you something?"

Loki nodded and said "Yes." His voice muffled by his hands. 

Thor stepped closer and Loki looked at him. Thor asked "Would you like to go on a date with me, this weekend? If not then it's perfectly fi-"

"I'd love to." Loki responded, still quiet. 

Thor smiled and asked "Are you sure?" 

Loki nodded and smiled, pulling his hands away from his mouth. "Yes, I'm sure. Are _you_ sure?"

Thor chuckled and pretended to think. He rubbed his chin and said "Hmmm I'm not sure. I think I might have to get back to you on that." 

Loki rolled his eyes and Thor said "Yes, I'm sure." 

Loki smiled and said "Good. Got anything particular in mind?"

Thor shrugged and said "Maybe." Winking at him again. "I just might." 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

It was Saturday afternoon, and Thor pulled into the parking lot of Stark's Diner, the most popular resteraunt in town. Loki was sitting in the passengers seat, and he looked over at Thor.

Thor smiled and asked "Have you ever been here before?"

Loki nodded and said "A couple of times, but not in awhile." 

Thor nodded and said "Good. Come on." 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

As they waited for their food, Thor just sat and stared at Loki. Hopefully not in a creepy way, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of him. Loki however, was looking out of the window. 

Today was a sunny day, and so the sunlight made his milky skin glow, while also brightening his green eyes up. Then Loki smiled a little and said "It's not polite to stare, you know." Making them both laugh.

Thor asked "Was I staring? I didn't notice.",

Loki chuckled and said "Oh yeah, sure you didn't." Before turning his head away from the window, and looking back at the blond. 

He smiled and Thor smiled as well. He put his hands up and said "Alright, you caught me. You can't blame a man for staring at something so beautiful." 

Loki smiled and asked "Has that worked on anyone else?" 

Thor shook his head and said "No, just you." 

The younger man raised and eyebrow and said "I highly doubt that." 

Thor drew his eyebrows together in genuine confusion and asked "What do you mean?"

Loki took a sip of his water and said "Oh come now Thor, look at you. High school Quarterback, tall, blond, and gorgeous, everyone must be slaughtering each other for your attention."

Thor chuckled and asked "You think I'm gorgeous?" 

Loki rolled his eyes and Thor said "I don't mean that in a douchey way, I'm just asking."

Loki pointed to his eyes and asked "I have eyes, don't I? And yeah, you're alright." This time winking at him, and then he blushed.

Thor smiled and asked "So you knew me before?"

Their food came and Loki nodded. He said "Yes, I did. I've been at this school since my Freshman year...I just didn't think you noticed me..."

Now Thor felt like an idiot. Loki has been here since his Freshman year, and he never saw him until just a few days ago. Loki must've noticed the guilty look and he smiled. He said "Relax Thor, it's okay. It's a big school, you can't remember everyone." 

Then they started eating. About halfway into their meal, Thor noticed something. He saw it on Loki's arm, peeking out from under his sleeve. It looked like a fading bruise.

Thor asked "You okay?" 

Loki looked up and asked "Yeah I'm fine, why?"

Thor pointed to his arm with his fork and said "You have a bruise there." Loki froze for a minute, then looked at where Thor was pointing at. But then chuckled and said "O-Oh that. Don't worry about that, my friend Clint and I were horsing around a few days ago, and he punched me in the arm. He didn't mean to hit so hard, it's fine."

Thor nodded and smiled cause he knows what that feels like. But then he saw something on Loki's wrist. It looked a little red, as if someone was gripping his wrist too tight, but he didn't wanna ask about that. 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Loki had fun with Thor. He smiled at how sweet he is with him, and hoped they'd go out again soon. After Loki took him home, he asked Thor to park a few houses away like he asked him earlier. 

Thor was gonna ask about that, but Loki assured him it was okay. Thor didn't say anything else about it, and took him home. Loki turned to Thor and smiled. He said "I had fun today...Thank you." 

Thor smiled and said "So did I. And if you want to, maybe we can go out again?" 

Loki nodded and said "Yeah, I'd like that. Bye Thor." 

Thor said "Bye Loki." And Loki got out. 

He shut the car door behind him, and quickly hurried up towards his house, moving up the driveway. His dad was passed out when Loki left, so hopefully he was still asleep. Loki is light on his feet, it could work. 

He opened the get leading into the back yard, and quietly closed it behind him. He then climbed the tree leading up to his bedroom window, and carefully got slid it open. He quickly climbed inside and as soon as he was inside his room, his bedroom door opened.

He froze when he saw his Father, Laufey, standing there. He did not look happy. He narrowed his eyes at the boy and asked "The fuck are you doing?? Did you sneak out??"

Loki tried to think of a lie, he was usually good at it, and he quickly thought of one. He shook his head and said "No Sir. I, I was sitting on the ledge outside my window, I haven't done that in awhile, so I did. Then I got bored and came back in."

He prayed that lie worked, they usually did on his Father. If it didn't then Laufey would give him a new bruise. He kept his eyes narrowed on Loki, and then grumbled. "Alright. Tell me next time you do that shit, you got chores to do, get 'em done. And hurry the fuck up."

Loki nodded and said "Y-Yes Sir." And as soon as his door closed, he quietly let out a breath of relief. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double date time! :D.

A week later, Thor and Loki went on their second date, which was also their first Double Date. This time, they went to see some new movie, which turned out to be better than they thought it would be. 

Ever since their first date, they've been talking non stop, hanging around each other at school, every chance they got. Thor met Loki's friends, a girl and a boy named Natasha and Clint, and he assumes they're a couple. They sure argue like a couple.

He hasn't spent much time with his other friends, but he did a couple of times. Most of his friends aren't really his friends. They're just in it to be popular, which Thor knows he's not popular. He's just a kid in high school who plays football, he's not George Clooney. But a few of his friends are real, and he's grateful to have them.

But he's mainly spent time with Loki and his friends. And tonight, they were all out together, him, Loki, Natasha, and Clint. After the movie, Clint whined non stop for Thor to take them all to the park. And when he finally did, Clint shut up. 

They gout out of the car and Clint and Natasha raced each other to the swings. It was 5:30 in the evening and surprisingly, there wasn't a lot of people around. But they didn't mind. While Natasha and Clint were messing around on the swings, cackling like Hyenas, Thor followed Loki to one of the picnic tables.

They sat down and Thor asked "You don't want to play on the swings? I could push you."

Loki smiled and said "Maybe in a little bit. But for now, I figured you and I could talk a little."

Thor smiled and said "That's just fine with me."

Loki smiled again and then they fell into silence. Thor watched Loki as he seemed to have a battle raging inside. Then Loki looked back at Thor and he said "I really like hanging out with you.."

Thor smiled and said "Me too."

Loki smiled a little and half covered it with his hand. Thor sighed and asked "Loki seriously, why do you do that? Why do you hide such a beautiful smile, it makes me sad when you do that."

Loki's smile dropped and his eyes went back down at the table. After a minute or so, he quietly said "My dad tells me I have the ugliest smile he's ever seen. He says it all the time, so I hide it." 

Thors hand clenched into a fist and he said "Well your dad is fucking stupid. Don't listen to him, really, your smile is beautiful. You could light up the town with your smile, honestly."

Loki looked at him in disbelief and he asked "You really mean that?" 

Thor smiled and leaned in closer. He asked "If I didn't mean it, would I say it? Of course I mean it." 

Loki then took his hand away from his mouth, and they just stared at each other. Loki's eyes went all over Thor's face and next thing Thor knows, Loki's leaning over the table, gently grabbing Thor's face in his hands and gently pressed his lips to Thor's.

Thor was definitely surprised, mainly because he's never kissed a boy before. But when Loki went to pull away, Thor kept him there and gently kissed him back. Then Loki pulled back, face 50 shades of red, and he plopped back down in his seat. 

They both smiled and Loki said "That was um...S-Sorry." 

Thor smiled and said "Don't be. It was nice. You wanna go on the swings?" Loki smiled and nodded, and they got up.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

It had been a year since Loki's Mother committed suicide, overdosing on her sleeping pills. They didn't even see it coming. Laufey started drinking, and they moved out of their old house, and moved into the one they have now.

It started out as drinking, and then it turned to Laufey hitting Loki, spitting out hateful, awful things at him. He especially blames him for his Mother's suicide.

Laufey was working tonight and he wouldn't be home until later, so after Thor dropped Clint and Natasha off, he pulled up to Loki's house. Loki smiled and said "Today was fun.."

Thor nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it was." Loki knows about what sometimes happens when they live in abusive homes. If someone wants to touch them, the flinch away, on fear of getting hurt. Loki was starting to have that happen, but he didn't wanna do that around Thor.

He could sense when someone means to harm them. He doesn't know how to explain it, he just _feels_ it. And he doesn't feel it with Thor, he could trust him. For awhile he just thought Thor was another typical asshoke jock, but he's just a big old Golden Retriever, and Loki is grateful for that. 

Loki smiled at the thought and leaned in again, gently kissing the blonds lips. Thor smiled against his mouth and kissed him back, being careful not to spook him.

They kissed a few times, until suddenly there was a loud bang on the window, and they jumped. They pulled away and looked over to see Laufey, standing by the passengers side window. _Shit._

Laufey said "Loki, get in the house." 

Loki quickly looked at Thor, and Laufey said "Boy, I said get inside!" 

Loki muttered a quick apology and quietly said "I'll text you later. Goodnight." 

Thor nodded and said "Goodnight." And Loki got out. Thor watch as Loki quickly moved past Laufey, hurrying into the house. Then the older man glared down at Thor and then walked away. 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Loki was huddled up against the corner of his bathroom, when Laufey threw the door open. He looked around until hks eyes landed on Loki and asked "So, you're a faggot now, huh? Always thought you were, but now, I'm positive.."

He stepped closer to Loki and Loki quickly squrmed away. The older man asked "So when I caught you sneaking back into your room, were you lying to me? Did you sneak off and let that faggot fuck you in your ass??"

Loki quickly shook his head and said "No Sir, I swear, I was only sitting on the ledge-" 

" _Don't you lie to me!_ " 

Loki flinched and said "I'm not, I promise!"

Laufey narrowed his eyes at Loki and pointed down in front of him. He said "Come here. _Now!_ " 

Loki quickly got up and stood ifront and center. Laufey twoered above the younger man, and Loki felt like he was two inches tall. 

Laufey raised his hand to strike the boy, and Loki closed his eyes, waiting for it to be over. But then Laufey grumbled and said "Get outta my sight, you worthless waste of space!" 

Loki didn't need to be told twice, and hightailed it out of the bathroom, quickly locking himself back in his bedroom.

He sighed in relief and then checked his phone. He had 2 new texts from Thor.

**< Hey, you okay? The fucks up with your dad??>**

**< Loki?? Loki, you okay??>**

Loki smiled a little and replied.

**< Yeah, I'm fine.>**

**< Dad didn't know I was gone, I snuck out. I snuck out last week too. He was just mad.>**

**< I promise, I'm fine.>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later. Thor + Loki :3. Thor asks Loki to a Spring Solstice Dance :D.

A month later, everything's gone great. Ever since they kissed in the park and kissed in Thor's car before Laufey interrupted, Thor asked Loki to be his boyfriend. He said yes, and they've been together since. 

Thor isn't really one for high school romances, most don't last king anyways. But he really likes Loki, and he's hoping maybe this would change his mind.

Thor's fake friends give him shit for being with Loki, inviting him, Natasha and Clint to sit at their tables during lunch, but Thor could care less. He doesn't need them. His real friends however, have been very supportive.

Loki has already met Thor's parents, Frigga and Odin, and he's spent a lot of time hanging out at Thor's place. His parents like Loki, but were surprised to see Thor dating a boy.

Thor doesn't ever ask Loki why they don't hang out at Loki's house, but he has a few ideas why. And Thor is only praying that his dad is just a hard ass, and nothing more, or else he'd kick his teeth in.

They made a couple new friends. Two twins from a country called Sokovia in Eastern Europe, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. They're really nice, but they were scared to death of coming here. But they've made them feel welcome, and they don't take shit from anyone. 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Thor had an idea. Probably a good idea, but he had an idea. He wants to ask Loki to the Spring Solstice dance, and he has a couple ideas when it comes to asking him.

The first one, he thought of dressing up in a Shakespearian outfit, hoping to look like Romeo from Romeo & Juliet, and quote Romeo while he walked into one of Loki's classes to ask him. But he'd probably forget the lines and end up embarsasing himself and Loki. 

The second one, which sounds like a better option for both of them, was to come to one of his classes, bearing gifts, and ask Loki then. So he decided to go with that one. He asked Clint and Natasha what some of his favorite candies were, and they told him. Trolli Sour Brite Crawlers, Hot Cheetos, and basically any chocolate that does have any sort of nut in it whatsoever.

So Thor went down to the grocery store one day, got just that, and found him a cute little teddy bear left over from Valentine's Day. He just hopes it works.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Thankfully, they're Principal, Mister Fury, is so nice. He walked in the office with Loki's gifts, all put in a little gift bag, the bear sitting on top of everything else, and asked if he could come with him to Loki's class so he could give it to him.

He was totally fine with it. Loki was sitting in U.S. History right now, so him and Principal Fury went there. He knocked on the door and the teacher answered. 

Thor stepped back out of sight, before Principal Fury stepped in and asked "So sorry to bother you, but do you happen to have Loki Laufeyson in here at this time?"

The teacher nodded and she turned and asked "Loki?"

Everyone looked at Loki, and Loki just looked like a deer in the headlights. Fury smiled and asked "Would you come here for a minute, Son?"

Loki nodded and blushed as he slowly got up and over to him. They were a few feet away from the door, and then Fury signalled Thor to come in.

Thor smiled and he came in, smiling at Loki, who's eyes darted from his, down to the bag, and back. Girls in the room _'awed'_ as he held out the bag to Loki and grinned. He asked "Loki Laufeyson, would you like to go to the Spring Solstice dance with me?"

Loki grinned, covering his grin with his mouth, before pulling it awa . He nodded and quietly said "Yes."

Thor smiled and pulled him into a hug, kissing him on the cheek, before handing him his stuff. Then Thor turned and walked out, leaving Loki still in shock. 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Loki checked the bag, pulling out the teddy bear, which was adorable, and looked at the rest of the stuff. Thor had got him a small bag of hot Cheetos, a bag of Sour Brite Crawlers, and a bag of Lindt milk chocolate truffles. 

He grinned at the gifts, and he quickly put them away, knowing that anyone who has food open in a classroom will be attacked by vultures. He loved his gifts and couldn't wait to go to the dance with him. Hopefully everything will be okay.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Fast forward a week later, and today was the day of the dance. Loki had his clothes set out, the suit he wore to his aunt Barbara's wedding a few months before his Mother killed herself, and tried it on as soon as he found it, to make sure it still fit. 

He almost felt silly for wearing a suit, but then he realized almost every guy at the dance will be, including Thor, so he felt better about it. Laufey doesn't know he's going to the dance. He would never allow Loki to go.

So he devised a plan with his friends. He'll carefully sneak out and have then wait a few houses down, then he'll get in the Thor's car, and they head to the school. The dance is being held there. They'll meet Clint and Natasha there, and they'll have fun. Then Loki will hopefully sneak back into the house, unnoticed. This could possibly work out.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Except it didn't while Loki was almost finished, he was grabbing his cell phone, when Laufey shouted his name. When Loki didn't respond, Laufey called his name again, and he quickly went to try and open his window.

He figured his Father would be passed out, so he didn't bother to lock the door. _Big mistake_. Laufey threw the door open, and he saw how sharply dressed Loki was.

Laufey narrowed his eyes in anger and he asked "The Hell you all dressed up for, Faggot?? You're fucking sneaking out to meet that other Faggot again?? Boy, I think you've made the biggest mistake of your life." Only one thing ran through Loki's mind as Laufey stepped closer. _If I don't get out right now, I'm fucking dead._ So he went for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get out. Thor get's a frightening phone call, and his life gets changed forever.

Loki had two options. Option one. Get out through the window and hope he doesn't fall to his death. Or option two, go through Laufey, wound him somehow, and bolt down the stairs and out the door before Laufey beats him to a pulp.

He decided to try the window. He quickly went to get out through there, getting one leg out, only to have Laufey grab him by his ankle as he went to pull the other leg through the window. That nearly made Loki fall and he cried out, trying to find anything to hold onto. 

Laufey just grabbed hold of him and yanked him back in, saying "You won't get away from me that easy, Boy. Now you're fuckin' dead." _Please Thor, help me._

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Thor could hardly relax, he was so excited. He wanted to make sure he looked perfect for Loki tonight, and he couldn't wait to see him. He thinks Loki would look stunning in a suit. 

His Father Odin could see how excited he was and said "Jesus Boy, you look like a giddy school girl, calm yourself."

They had laughed about it and Thor said "I wish...I'm just happy, Dad."

His Mother Frigga said "And it's perfectly fine to be excited, Sweetheart. Loki is a very sweet boy. What time are you picking him up again?"

Thor said "8:30. And it is now...8:10, I gotta go. Love you guys, see you later!"

They said bye and Odin said "Check in on us every hour or so!"

Thor said "I will! Bye!" And headed out the door. When he got to his car, he saw a missed couple texts from Clint and Wanda, and 2 missed calls from Loki. He quickly went to calll Loki back and after only one ring, he picked up.

Thor said "Hey Baby, sorry I didn't hear my phone go off, what's up."

It was silent on the other line, but Thor waited. He drew his eyebrows together and asked "Loki? You there?"

Then he heard sniffling on the other end, and he heard a small voice croak out "Y-Yeah Thor, I'm here."

Thor asked "Loki, what's wrong?"

Loki was silent for another minute, and he said "Dad caught me t-trying to sneak out. Where are you?"

Thor said "I'm about to leave home and come get you, Babe. Why?"

Loki said "I'm at the bridge.."

"What bridge?"

"The one past the old elementary  school. We went there with Wanda and Pietro last week, remember?"

Thor opened his car door and said "Yeah Baby, I remember. What are you doing at the bridge?"

"I had to get away from Dad, and this was the first place I thought of...But I'm not under the bridge, I'm on the bridge, walking on the bike lane, looking out...It's a beautiful view...You should see it, Baby."

Loki was starting to scare Thor, but Thor was playing it cool. He said "Yeah...Yeah, I should. How long have you been there?"

"20 minutes, I think...Just thinking. Are you coming for me?"

Thor said "Yeah Loki, yeah I'll be there as soon as I can, okay? I'll come and watch with you, Baby. Can you wait for me?"

Loki said "I will, don't worry. See you soon. Bye."

Thoe swallowed and said "Bye." And Loki hung up.

Thor took a deep breath and muttered " _Fuck._ " Before dialing 911. 

Then he heard a woman's voice on the other line. "911 what is your emergency?" 

Thor ran his fingers through his styled hair, saying "Yes uh uhmm. I don't know exactly what's going on, but I think my boyfriend might be attempting suicide. He's walking along the Stonegate Bridge past the old elementary school on North Maison, I can't be sure, but he sounds like he's gonna try it."

"Alright Sir, what is your boyfriend's name?"

"Loki Laufeyson."

"And what's your name?"

"Thor Odinson."

"Alright Mister Odinson, I'll have a squad car there in 10 minutes."

"Can I go ant try and talk to him?"

"Yes Sir, that would help greatly. The squad car will be there as soon as it can."

Thor nodded and said "Okay, thank you." And he hung up. He quickly started the car, and drove off, hoping it wasn't too late.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

When he got there, he saw a single soul, standing on the railing of the bridge. Not just the first or second one, the very top one. The person was holding onto one of the massive iron pillars, looking around and looking down.

Down didn't mean a vast lake or ocean, but a shit excuse for a creek, nothing but rocks and other shit. Thor quickly got out of his car and asked "Loki?" Hoping not to spook him.

Thor inched closer and called his name again. He knew Loki could hear him, and he watched as Loki turned his head a little, then looking back out. 

He said "You made it. I was starting to think you'd stand me up."

Thor shook his head and stepped closer to him. He said "I'd never stand you up, Baby...Loki, what's going on?"

Loki said "I told you, Babe...Dad caught me trying to sneak out. He wasn't very happy...Not happy at all..."

Thankfully there were streetlamps posted along the length of the bridge, and Loki was right underneath one of them. When he turned and looked at Thor, Thor's heart sank. 

The right side of Loki's face was Badly bruised, blooming from the bottom of his cheek, going a little past his brow bone. His eye was swelled up, his lio was busted, and dried blood sat from the opening of his nostril down to his Cupid's bow.

Thor got even closer and said "Oh my God..." His voice wavering as he saw the damage done to Loki's face. Then he tightened his hands into fists and gritted his teet . He said "I'm gonna rip his head off." 

Loki looked away from him and looked down. The drop is high enough to kill you if you fall, a 25 foot drop, straight down to rocks.

Loki said "It's a long way down to there, Thor...How quick can something drop to get down there?"

Thor said "Loki, don't do this." 

Loki didn't look at him and asked "Why not? He won't stop until I'm dead, just like my Mother. She killed herself last year, did you know that?" Turning to look at Thor. He said "Yeah. She found out he was screwing some whore down the street and she killed herself. And he blames _me_ for it!"

Thor said "Loki, forget about your Father, he didn't deserve your Mother, and he doesn't deserve you. If you do this, he'll win, is that what you want? You want him to win and keep hurting people, ruining other peoples lives??"

Loki shook his head and said "No.."

Thor said "If you come down from there, we can put him away. Where he can't be free to hurt anyone else, doesn't that sound better to you?"

Lokj nodded and looked back at hin. He quietly said "Yes.." keeping his eyes on Thor. 

Thor reached his hand out for him and said "Come down from there, Baby...We can get him, and you will never have to see him again, and he won't ever lay a hand on you again, I promise. Come down Baby, please."

Loki smiled a little and sobbed. Suddenly the sound of a siren close by made Loki tear his eyes off of Thor, and Thor looked to see it was the squad car the lady was talking about. 

Thor quickly said "It's okay Loki, it's okay, I called 911 before I came for you, cause you were scaring me, Baby." 

The officer came out and slowly started to approach them Thor looked at the officer and said "I almost got him, can your stand by just in case? I think I can get him down.

The officer nodded and said "Sure thing. Now easy does it Son, take it nice and slow, and reach for his hand, and I'm gonna help get you-"

Just as Loki's hand touched Thor's, Loki's foot slipped on the railing, causing him to yell and almost fall, but Thor was quick to move. He quickly grabbed hold of Loki's wrist and held on tight. The officer quickly came to help out, and Loki was just dangling with one arm up.

He looked at Thor with terrified eyes and Thor reached to grab another part of his arm with his free hand. He grunted and said "Loki, just stay calm, don't move, keep your eyes on me, don't look down, keep your eyes on me, okay?"

Loki nodded and Thor asked "Alright, can you hold your other arm up so the officer can help me pull you up? I can't pull you up just by one arm. Can you try and do that for me, Baby?"

Loki nodded and he started reaching up to try and grab the officers hand, but then Thor's palms were starting to sweat, and he was starting to lose his grip. He quickly tried to keep his hold on Loki tight, even if it was enough to hurt him. Loki should know he wouldn't mean it, he just doesn't want him to fall.

But then Loki slipped a couple inches, and he cried out again, quickly bringing the hand he was gonna use for the cop, and holding onto Thor's arm for dear life.

Loki had tears in his eyes and said " _Thor!_ Thor, don't let me fall! I wanna live, Thor please, _Thor!_ Don't let me die!" 

Thor had tears of his own stinging his eyes and he said "I know Baby, I won't let you fall...But you gotta stay calm for me, you're slipping." 

The officer quickly tried to grab onto Loki and help Thor out, but Loki slipped further, one hand gripping Thor's sweaty hand so tight it could break, and the Other tried to grab onto Thor's wrist. 

The cop said "I almost got him!" 

Thor begged God to give him the strength to pull Loki up. He couldn't let him fall, he can't lose him. The short amount of time they've had together are the happiest Thor has been in a very long time. He could almost see a life with Loki, and he couldn't let him slip away.

Just as he channelled whatever strength he had left to try and save Loki, Loki slipped again, the blind of his nails clawing into Thor's skin, making him grunt in pain. The nails clawed a trail down Thor's wrist and hand, and Loki slipped from his grasp before either of them could reach him.

It felt like a slow motion scene in a movie. They stared at each other as Loki fell back, arms out in front of him, still hoping Thor could reach him. Thor had his arms out too, blood was slowly flowing from the marks on his skin from Loki clawing at him.

They both screamed for each other and that's when Thor heard a loud and sickening _'thump'_ as Loki landed on the rocks. They say it isn't the fall that kills you, it's the landing. They were right. Thor stared at Loki's lifeless body on the large rocks, blood flowing around his body from his head.

Thor still had his hands out, trying to reach him, as if his brain hasn't registered that he just watched Loki die, when he was so close to getting him back. He screamed over and over and over, screaming so loud, he wondered if the whole town could hear his cries. 

He held onto the railing and slowly sank down, his chest hurting as he struggled to breathe. Tears poured down his face, and he bowed his head. The cop tried to comfort him, but nothing at this moment could comfort him, unless he had Loki standing right in front of him, alive and well, and his once again.

Thor muttered and cried out apologies to Loki, who he begged could hear him, and forgive him for not saving him. He rested his read against a part of the railing and whispered "I'm so sorry, Loki...I'm so sorry Baby, I'm so sorry...I'll never forgive myself, I'm so sorry.."

Sobbing all over again as rain started to pour, washing away Loki's blood, but doing nothing to wash the tears Thor cried. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor in grieving. Seeing things, but are they real?

The police called Thor's parents. He told them not to bother with Laufey, he knew he wouldn't care. But Thor wants that bastard arrested, before he kills him himself.

Thor went down to the bottom of the bridge over to where Loki's body was. The rain was cold and he was freezing, but he didn't care if he got sick. He had been crying non stop since Loki fell, and he started crying again.

He slowly dropped to his knees on the rocks, and laid his head down on Loki's chest. The cops didn't want him to go down there, but he wouldn't listen.

He looked over at Loki's face and said "I'm so sorry, Loki...I tried to get you, I'm so sorry." If only that helped. Then he thought he saw something in the distance.

Out on the other side of the rocks, near a small wooded area, he thought he saw Loki. Except there were no bruises on his face, but his hair was damp. He was still in his formal clothes. Thor quickly sat up, but he disappeared.

 _You're losing it, Thor. Get a grip_. He shivered at the cold, but looked back down at his boyfriend. His eyes were open, and they were looking right at Thor. Thor quickly looked away and swallowed before an EMT dragged him off to take a look at his claw marks.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

His funeral was held a few days later. Laufey was arrested for child abuse, and will hopefully be rotting in jail for all Thor cares.

Thor's parents along with Clint and Natasha's helped chip in to pay for the funeral. The school had a memorial service, and for everyone else except Loki's friends, that was that. 

It had rained at the funeral, and after everyone was long gone. Thor stayed around, even after the lowered the casket into the ground. He stared at the grave for a long time and when he looked up, he saw it again.

Loki was standing off in the distance, still no bruises, in his formal clothes, his hair still damp. They stared at each other for a minute or so, before Thor blinked, then he was gone. He looked all around him to try and find him again, but he wasn't there.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, but Thor didn't wanna get out of bed. He kept his curtains pulled closed, darkening his room. He could hardly eat, couldn't sleep, and he only left his room unless he had to.

Thor asked his parents if he could miss a few days of school, because he wasn't ready to go back. Natasha and Clint came to see him a couple times, but he didn't wanna see anyone. They understood, they were the same way. They just thought maybe the company could cheer them all up. 

Some of Thor's other friends, the real ones, also came by. They understood and they'd give Thor his space until he thinks he's ready. 

He had moments where he could see Loki begging Thor to save him. He could see Loki struggling as he slipped, clawing at Thor, and then falling. Those claw marks were healing, but no one knows if they'd scar. Even for short blunt fingernails, he got Thor pretty good.

He almost wishes they would scar. As a reminder of his failure, to punish himself. And besides keeping a few of Loki's things since his dad wouldn't need or want them, scars would be one of the only physical things of Loki that he would have left.

" _Thor!_ _Thor, don't let me fall! I wanna live, Thor please, Thor! Don't let me die!"_

At night his parents would wake to the sound of Thor screaming and crying into his pillow, and one or both of them would rush in to wake him up.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Weeks had passed, and Thor still isn't over it. He kept seeing Loki at random places at first, and now he was seeing him everywhere.

Not the kind were someone sees the same person literally everywhere they turned, but he saw him at least once or twice, anywhere he went.

He saw him at school a lot. And when close his eyes and tell himself it wasn't really and when he opened them, he was gone. 

He was currently sitting in his Trig class, and was starting to fall asleep. As he was drifting off, he could see Loki falling again.

" _Thor!_ _Thor, don't let me fall! I wanna live, Thor please, Thor! Don't let me die!"_

Then he heard a voice whisper _'Thor?'_ He felt Loki's nails clawing into his flesh. _'Thor? Can you hear me?'_ It sounded like Loki. Then he could see Loki fall again this time, he heard him screaming. " _THOR!_ " And he woke up.

He jumped as if he just got shot, causing his Trig book to fall from his desk, landing with a loud _'bang'_. All eyes were on him and it was apparemt that his Trig teacher was the one who yelled his name before he woke up.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

The teacher had sent Thor to see the schools Guidance Counselor, Mister Banner. He asked Thor about what happened, and he told him everything. Even showed him the healing claw marks.

After the period ended, Mister Banner stood up and took off his glasses. He sighed and said "I know what it feels like to lose someome you care about. I lost my Mother at a very young age. My Father murdered her because he was abusing me.

Pain is a frightning monster, Thor. I dont believe in the whole "time heals all wounds" nonsense. Though I do believe time can help heal some things, but it mostly scars. And scars, new or old, can be reopened. And I've had that, being recently reunited with my Father, which I wasn't expecting nor did I want it."

Thor nodded and he quietly said "I'm sorry about your Mother, Mister Banner."

Mister Banner smiled and said "Thank you...She was a good woman. At this point of time in your life, you're very sensitive from your recent tragedy, vunerable. And it is perfectly okay to feel vuneranle, we all feel that way. 

I would like to recommend you to a friend of mine, since I won't always be available. I'll let him know of your situation, and perhaps he can charge hald price for his sessions, he owes me one for a big favor I did for him and his girlfriend."

Thor nodded and was handed a piece of paper with the name 'Phil Coulson' and his phone number on it. Thor looked up at him and said "Thank you, Sirm' before getting up and heading off to his next class.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

His chest and legs were burning as he ran laps around the foosball field, passing most of his classmates. Running always helped clear his head sometimes.

The sun was shining and he was almost done with another lap when he saw someone sitting on the bleachers for the visiting teams. 

He didn't stop, but he squinted to see the person, since the sun was in his eyes. The person stood up, and stared at Thor, and it didn't take long for the blond to realize it was Loki. He stopped running and was catching his breath as he stared at Loki, before the bell rang.

Thor looked over at everyone leaving and looked back, and Lokinwas gone. He sighed and started running back to the gym to catch a quick shower, before heading to his 7th class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's first session with Doctor Phil Coulson. Thor gets an unexpected visit that night.

Thor told his parents about Mister Banner recommending him to this Phil Coulson guy. They scheduled an appointment with him, and the next day, Thor checked himself out of school after lunch ended, to go and meet them at the clinic.

His parents wanted to talk to Doctor Coulson with him before they let them talk alone, Thor didn't mind.

When they met at the office, they headed inside and Thor went up to the receptionists desk. She looked up at him and asked "What can I do for you, Honey?"

Thor said "Yes um, I have an appointment at 1:30 with Doctor Coulson? Thor Odinson?"

She nodded and said "Okay, let me just check here real quick.." She looked at her computer and after a minute, she said "Yep, there you are. Alright Honey, just have a seat for me for a minute, I'll let him know you're here."

He thanked her and they sat down in the waiting area. There was another family here, the parents watching their young daughter playing with one of the toys, and a Mother talking to a girl that looks like she hasn't slept in a couple days, and looked very anxious.

The girl looked over at Thor, and he offered her a small smile. She gave the same smile, and then went back talking to her Mother. Odin sat on one side of Thor, while Frigga sat on the other side.

She carefully took Thor's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Thor looked up at her and then looked back down before squeezing it back. 

When he looked back up, he saw someone new sitting down. Loki sat opposite to Thor, palms lay flat on his thighs, eyes fixed on Thor. Maybe this is another punishment.

Loki is haunting him because he couldn't save him. But Loki didn't look at him like he was angry, or that he wanted to push Thor until he loses his mind. He did however, look sad. Either sad that he's dead, or sad with how Thor has been since his death.

They looked at each other for a minute, and he remembered he whispered to him when he was falling asleep in class. He never talked to him since, only let Thor see his presence, but he never heard his voice again, until then.

Then he heard a different voice ask "Thor Odinson?" He snapped out of it and looked over to see a man standing there. He offered the blond a warm, welcoming smile and he said "My name is Phil Coulson, my friend Bruce told me about you. Come with me, let's talk."

Thor nodded and asked "Is it okay if my they come with me?"

Phil said "Yes that's fine. This first session will have you and your parents, to get better aquainted and comfortable, then the rest will be just you and me. Follow me." 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

After following Phil to his office, they all sat down together, and got started. Phil asked about what happened, and Thor told him everything. How he and Loki met, their relationship, Loki being abused by Laufey, his attempted suicide, and then his death. 

He told Phil about the dreams he has of it whether he's awake or asleep, his depression, lack of sleep and appetite, and even how he sees Loki everywhere, almost every day. He never told his Mom and Dad about that, so they were genuinely surprised by Thor saying it.

"I keep seeing him. Whether I'm awake or asleep, I see him. Almost every day."

Frigga turned to him and asked "Where do you see him, Sweetheart?"

Thor looked down at his hands and didn't responds for a couple minutes. Then he quietly said "Everywhere."

Doctor Coulson nodded and asked "Do you see him now?"

Thor looked up at Doctor Coulson, before looking over at the window, seeing something out of the corner of his eye.

They were on the ground level of the building, and he saw him. Wearing the same formal clothes. His long black hair was still wet from eitjer the rain falling outside, or it just being as it was since that night. He watched as it gently blowed in the breeze.

He looked over at Thor, and stepped closer to the window, gently pressing his palm to the glass. Then Thor nodded and said "Yeah."

Phil asked "What's he doing right now?"

When Thor looked back at the window, he was still there. Thor pointed at the window and he said "He's standing outside the window. He's in the suit he was gonna wear to the dance that night...He's just looking at me."

Phil nodded and asked "Do you think he's trying to communicate with you?"

Thor shrugged and said "Maybe, I guess. That, or I'm being punished."

Phil asked "Why would you think you're being punished?"

Thor looked back down and said "I didn't save him. He fell, and it's my fault he's dead."

Frigga said "Sweetheart, it wasn't your fault, you did all you could." _But you just didn't do enough._

Thor nodded and said "Yeah.."

Phil said "Guilt is an ugly thing. I once heard a saying that said grief is not as heavy as guilt, but it takes more away from you."

Wow, way to quote _Insurgent_ to make him feel better, Doc. But he wasn't wrong. But both are taking a lot away from Thor. He feels that knife in his heart, and if he takes it out, he won't make it. Loki was still standing there, but then Thor blinked and he was gone.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

He didn't eat much of his dinner when they got home. They hardly said anything to each other and Thor helped Frigga with the dishes before heading upstairs to his room. 

He laid in bed for awhile, staring at the wall. Thank God it was Friday, cause he didn't wanna leave his room.

He stared at the wall, not blinking sometimes, until his eyes hurt. Then he heard someone say "That must be a very interesting wall."

He froze. Was that just in his head? He wasn't gonna look back. But after a minute, the voice said "I know you can hear me, Baby. Come now, don't be rude." Alright, he was gonna look back. 

He slowly looked back over his shoulder, and Loki was sitting at his computer chair. He slowly swayed in it from side to side, a warm smile on his face. He said "Hey you." And Thor passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so things aren't great now, and this will be a lot of sadness for awhile, but with time, it will get better. Thor will now have Loki in person (kinda sorta, not really since Loki is a ghost, but let's say he has him in reality.) And in his dreams (which anything goes in the dream world.) And I hope you don't think of me as a cruel being, I have my own one way ticket to Hell for doing this, but there were reasons why, and I beg for your forgiveness <3\. Thank you for reading on, and I hope you continue to do so, thank you my Loves <3\. XoXo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything goes when you're dreaming.

_**When Thor opened his eyes, Loki was above him, smiling. They were on Thor's bed, and his hair wasn't damp anymore. He still had the same clothes.** _

_**Loki gently touched Thor's cheek and he said "Hi.."** _

_**Had this all been a dream? Just some sick, God awful, fucked up dream? Thor blinked and continued to stare up at his boyfriend. He looked stunning. His skin still flawless, eyes bright, his hair was hanging down from his face, but he looked stunning.** _

_**Thor asked "What...Where are we?"** _

_**Loki smiled and gently tapped at Thor's forehead, saying "In here, Darling. Dreamland."** _

_**Thor swallowed and asked "This is a dream?"** _

**_The other boy chuckled and said "Of course, Silly. You passed out when you saw me, so I decided to come in here." Tapping at the forehead once more._ **

**_Thor felt that knife twisting in his heart, and he knew it was real. Loki is dead and he's in a dream with him._ **

**_Loki now looked sad, pouting a little. He softly said "Don't cry, Baby, don't cry.."_ **

**_Thor did cry a little and he said "I can't NOT cry, Loki. You're dead."_ **

**_Loki nodded and said "Yes, I'm very aware of that, thank you."_ **

**_Thor said "And it's my fault that you're dead."_ **

**_Loki scoffed and said "Oh it is not your fault, Thor! It was an accident, I slipped-"_ **

**_"I could've grabbed you. If my hands weren't so sweaty, I could've gotten you, then the cop could've gotten you-"_ **

**_"Well let's chop off your monstrous jands then, since they clearly murdered me, come on Thor! This isn't your fault. It was my fault, I should've never gone to that bridge, I should've come straight to you-"_ **

**_"Well let's chop off your monstrous hands then, since they clearly murdered me, come on Thor! This isn't your fault. It was my fault, I should've never gone to that bridge, I should've come straight to you-"_ **

**_"This was not your fault. It's your dickhead Dad's fault. And if my hands weren't pouring fountains, I could've kept a better grip of you..."_ **

**_Loki just leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the blonds forehead and said "You mustn't blame yourself. It kills me seeing you like this."_**

**_Thor quietly said "You can't kill something that's already dead.." Loki gave him a look and sighed. He plopped down next to Thor, lying on his back. He stated up at the ceiling, and Thor looked at him. After a couple minutes of silence, Thor scooted closer to him and quietly said "I'm sorry."_ **

**_He gently kissed Loki's cheek, as if he was as solid and real as he was before, and Loki said "Stop apologizing, I'm not mad at you, Dummy." He smiled at the blond, and Thor smiled just a little, but then it went away._ **

**_Thor bit his lip and then asked "So you were trying to talk to me when I was falling asleep in class?"_ **

**_Loki nodded and said "Yes."_ **

**_He then asked "Why didn't you before?"_ **

**_Loki snorted and asked "You think being a ghost is easy peasy? Hell no, don't believe the shit you see in movies, it takes a lot of energy to try and communicate or showing yourself. And by a lot, I mean A LOT. It takes a lot out of us."_ **

**_Thor quickly panicked and asked "Wait, so this right now is hurting you??"_ **

**_Loki said "What? Oh no, no, it doesn't hurt us, we can't get hurt. Well, we can if we're in Hell, but no. It just takes a lot to conjure enough energy for manifestation. But it also kinda feels like getting the wind knocked out of you a little bit."_ **

**_Thor exhaled in relief and nodded. Then he asked "Wait if you died, why aren't you in Heaven? Heaven exists?"_ **

**_Loki nodded and said "Yeah, it's up there. Never got past the bouncer, but I know it's up there."_ **

**_Thor looked at him confused and Loki chuckled. He said "It's hard to explain, sadly we don't get handed our own Handbook For The Recently Deceased. But when I got up there, I met Saint Peter. Nice guy, and he started talking about my life. He told me that I could be stuck in Purgatory, or here on Earth, for awhile for my sins. Mainly the Homosexuality, and when I thought about Suicide."_**

**_The blond asked "But...You changed your mind on the bridge?"_ **

**_Loki nodded and said "I did, but he said even the thought of it was just as bad, threatening to destroy all the precious time the big man took to create me, by killing myself. That is almost as bad if not worse, than actually succeeding in I killing yourself...Although I highly doubt that, cause Suicide will never get you a pass into that club._**

**_Then he told me that I'll just have to wait and see, and stay on Earth for awhile. So now I'm here with you, inside your noodle." He smiled and gave Thor a small Eskimo kiss, before saying "And I couldn't be happier."_ **

**_Thor smiled and then it disappeared again. He said "But...I'll have to wake up soon..." Already dreading the idea of waking up, cause he didn't want Loki to leave him._ **

**_The other boy grinned and said "Silly boy, you're so cute...It's a dream, Thor. Anything goes in this universe. In here.." Pointing at Thor's forehead without tapping it. He said "We can stay like this for days if we wanted. As long as you want. And when you wanna wake up, you can. You can still see me then. Okay?"_ **

**_Thor nodded and smiled. "Okay. But for now, we stay like this."_ **

**_Loki chuckled and said "I'm certainly not complaining." Before leaning in and stealing a kiss from the blonds lips._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the first of many dream sequences :3. I think I'll do another one, before Thor wakes up, maybe ;p. XoXo.


End file.
